


titanic

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Changbin, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thighfucking, Thighs, Top Seungmin, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: i got your girl on panic.or alternatively, changbin invites seungmin to his studio, and perhaps seungmin reacts in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	titanic

**Author's Note:**

> I am the absolute worst at coming up with good summaries, I swear.  
> But I promise the fic is much better than my summary.  
> There's not too much Seungbin or top Seungmin in the community so I figured I'd give you guys both!  
> Enjoy!!

It wasn't often that Seungmin found himself in the studio when he wasn't there to be recording something. But Changbin had invited him to the studio, informing him he had something to show the younger boy, so who was he to say no?  
  
So, he sat perched on the black couch in the corner of the studio, watching as Changbin shuffled around. He did find it fascinating, seeing Changbin in his element. This was where Changbin practically lived half of the time, but the rest of the stray kids didn't get to view him there often. They just knew he came here and came back to the dorm with masterpieces at the ready.  
  
"Seungmin-ah, pay attention." Changbin snapped his fingers, bringing Seungmin out of his daydreaming. "I wanted to show you this new rap that I just wrote. I think you'll like it." He chuckled softly as he disappeared into the studio booth. "Hit that button in front of you, Min. Need the music to go with this, right?"  
  
The brunette nodded, slapping the button in front of him, a heavy bass beat coming out of the speakers around them.  
  
Changbin slipped the headphones on before beginning the rap. Once he was done, the headphones came back off, a shy smile moving onto his face. He put the headphones down before exiting the booth, shutting the music off. "So… what'd you think?" His cheeks were a shade of pink as he asked the question. His eyes glanced up at Seungmin, noting that he looked strangely tense.  
  
"O-oh, it was great, Changbin." He coughed a bit, tugging his sweater down. Something about the way Changbin looked when he rapped was always so hot. But being this close and personal… he found his pants becoming a size too tight. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." The taller boy quickly slipped his way out of the studio, practically jogging to the bathroom and locking the bigger stall behind him.  
  
As soon as the stall was locked, he let out a frustrated groan. "Why now… way to make this awkward, Seungmin." He mumbled to himself, pushing his back against the wall behind him. "I can't go back there with a hard-on... "Seungmin tapped his fingers against his jeans, trying to decide if jerking off here would be worth the risk. "It's either that or I wait it out… not sure either option is really ideal." After much thought, he decided he'd quickly jerk himself off. It wouldn't take too long, hopefully.  
  
His hand unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down a little bit along with his boxers, just enough to get a firm grasp around himself. Seungmin spit into his hand just to make it a little easier than just rubbing it dry. The boy's average-sized hand moved to wrap around his cock, a soft groan passing through his lips. He mentally chided himself, he was in public! Quiet was necessary, he could not get caught like this. So he shoved two of his free fingers into his mouth, using those to muffle any groans of his as he continued to stroke himself.  
  
Seungmin didn't have time to tease himself, so he just went straight for a quick pace, whatever got him to come quick. Within a few minutes of him stroking himself, soft muffled moans flowing past his lips, he came. It spurted onto the floor, and he got some of it on his shirt. "Fuck… laundry's going to have to get done, I guess." He mumbled softly, using the hand not covered in come to pull up his pants, heading out of the stall to wash his hands.  
  
It was at that moment that Changbin entered the bathroom, pausing when he noticed Seungmin exiting the stall. "Hey, I came to check on you-" His eyes stopped for a second, staring at the come on his hand. "Oh. I didn't… Min, were you jacking off?" A soft scoff passed his lips, his eyebrow rising up. Of course, he couldn't resist the urge to tease the boy in front of him.  
  
"I just… I-" Seungmin had no idea how to explain himself. There was no decent explanation. "Can we forget it? Just not speak about it.." He mumbled softly, heading to the sink to finally wipe off the gunk on his hands.  
  
"Wait- don't." Changbin's hand came to wrap around the one that was coated in come, glancing up at Seungmin. "Can I…?" His mouth opened, his tongue hanging out a little. He wanted a taste so bad.  
  
Seungmin's cheeks flushed at the question, his eyes glancing away from Changbin. "I-I mean, I guess? If you want to." His eyes flickered back, zeroed in on the way Changbin's mouth closed around his fingers, the way his tongue took in every last drop until there was a soft pop as he pulled off. "Shit… That was…" It was hot. He couldn't lie. His brain fumbled with thoughts of what else Changbin could do with that tongue.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Seungmin's brows furrowed as he pulled his hand away. He went to wash the come off. He also tried his best to get the come off of his shirt. "Also, are you going to promise to let this go? Can we just go back to the studio and finish off recording?" He was concerned, he didn't want Changbin to hold this over him or for him to tell anyone. It was kind of shameful that he had gotten off in a dingy bathroom stall.  
  
"Hmm. I can forget if you really want to… but I can also do this." Changbin reached over to turn the water off, pulling the boy back up against his body. Changbin was smaller than Seungmin, but that didn't mean he couldn't find a way to press his clothed hard cock up against his thigh. "Look what you did, Minnie. Don't you want to take care of it for me? Please?" He whined in Seungmin's ear as he began to rut against the taller boy's thigh. "Maybe I can just get off like this… feels nice. You have such firm thighs." He finished his sentence with a groan, his hands gripping at Seungmin's arms, fingernails digging in.  
  
Seungmin couldn't believe the way things had escalated so quickly. He was here, and Changbin was practically humping him, whining in his ear about how he had gotten him all worked up. It felt like a dream, a very distant, strange dream. "Take off your pants, Changbin. Or at least pull them down a bit. Since you want to hump me like a dog, maybe I should let you." A hard tone had taken over Seungmin's voice, one that he didn't even know he had in him. "Here, I'll make it easier for you." He tugged his pants down as well, giving Changbin full access to his firm, naked thighs.  
  
Changbin let out a little whimper at the tone, his hands swiftly pulling his pants and boxers down, before lining himself in between Seungmin's thighs. "Thank you, puppy, for letting me fuck your thighs. They're such nice thighs, I've always thought they look so pretty." As he started to ramble, his hips began to thrust between the pair of thighs, his words punctuated with pants. "You feel so good, Min, so good." He groaned softly, his teeth nipping at Seungmin's ear.  
  
Seungmin chuckled softly, biting his bottom lip as he let the smaller boy hump him like a desperate dog. He wondered, who really was the puppy here? The brunette tried to help Changbin along, clenching his thighs around him so that it was a bit tighter, humming softly. "I wonder if Binnie can come like this… does Binnie want to come all over puppy's thighs? Would you like that?"  
  
There was a desperate nod behind him before Changbin spoke up, his voice raspy, pierced with need. "Want to come on your thighs, Min, please want to come all over your thighs." His voice had reached a point of high pitched neediness, that alone was a signal that he was about to explode. "Your thighs are so pretty, so pretty…" His words dissolved into a flurry of the word pretty and begging to come all over Seungmin's thighs.  
  
"Then do it. What are you waiting for, pretty? Come all over me, come on my thighs, don't hold back." A thought crossed his mind, reminding him they were in a very public restroom, and Changbin wasn't very quiet. Whines were coming from behind him, but he also found he didn't necessarily care. He just wanted Changbin to come, make him all messy.  
  
"I'm gonna- fuck, oh, fuck…. I'm-" He groaned softly as his hips stilled, come spurting out of his cock, landing everywhere it seemed. It had even launched onto the mirror in front of them. The smaller could not deny, it was one of the best feelings he had ever had in his life. His head moved to lean against Seungmin's back, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath. "Your thighs felt so good…" He mumbled softly, nuzzling into him.  
  
"I can see that. You made quite the mess. I know you're tired, Binnie, but I gotta clean your mess, and then we gotta go home, alright?" His arms moved to gently pull the raven-haired boy's arms off of him, turning around to gently pull Bin's pants back up. "You did good, okay?" He pulled his own pants up, turning to grab some paper towels and attempting to clean up the mess of come. It was challenging without proper cleaning materials, but he tried his best! "Messy, messy boy, Binnie. I feel bad for the janitor that has to clean this bathroom later."  
  
A light blush came to Changbin's face, clearing his throat a bit. "I-I couldn't help it, seeing you all messy and fucked out… I wanted to be like that too." He pouted softly, reaching to wrap his arms around Seungmin again. He was a clingy boy after he came. "Want go home, Min."  
  
Seungmin sighed softly, gently pushing some sweaty hair out of Changbin's face. "Alright, let's go home, Bin." He pushed Changbin's hands off of him, once again, but grabbed his hand when he noticed that he looked upset. "Sorry, babe, I can't walk with you wrapped around me. You can hold my hand, however, alright?" He chuckled as the smaller nodded and led the boy back to his studio, grabbing whatever they had brought with them, and heading back to the dormitory.  
  
Once they were back at the dorms, he tugged Changbin into his room, closing the door behind him. "Come on, I know you want to cuddle me, this is your opportunity." He flopped down on his bed, turning to make room for the smaller of the two. "You're cute like this. All flushed, sweaty, sticky, and needy. Just want my attention, don't you?"  
  
A quick nod came from the elder, climbing into the bed next to Seungmin, his arms immediately folding themselves around him. "So comfy, so warm.." He mumbled softly, his nose nuzzling into his chest. "Why did you run to the bathroom? Why were you hard in the first place?" His eyebrows furrowed, glancing up at the taller. "I know I said I'd forget about it, but I just… want to know what happened?"  
  
"Um…" The younger cleared his throat, gently running his hands through Changbin's hair. His mind was trying to decide if he should admit to it or just try to avoid the question. "When you were in the booth… when you were rapping. It was hot. My body couldn't help but react to it." He coughed softly, pointedly avoiding Changbin's eyes. "You look good. When you're in your element… when you're doing something you enjoy… you always look good." A dark blush graced Seungmin's cheeks, his hands picking at a string on the smaller boy's shirt.  
  
"Oh.. really?" A devilish look came to Changbin's face, watching Seungmin as he dissolved into this shy mess. "You find it hot when I rap, huh?" He chuckled softly, leaning up to Seungmin's ear. It was the first rap that came to his mind, but he began his rap to Miroh, leaning in to nip the taller boy's ear once he was done. "Did that do anything for you?" His hand wandered down to where Seungmin's bulge would be, his brow raising. He was at least half-hard. "I wonder if this is some sort of kink you have?"  
  
Seungmin groaned softly, covering his face. This was so humiliating, and Changbin was just taking advantage of his weakness. "We were just supposed to cuddle, Binnie. You're being very bad right now." He huffed softly, crossing his arms. The smaller boy had no right to tease him like that. "Unless you're planning on me fucking you into this mattress, I suggest you calm down, my pretty baby." His words dripped with pity, like he almost felt bad for Changbin, for what was to come if Changbin didn't stop acting like a brat.  
  
"Minnie…" His lips wandered along his jawline, working their way down his neck. "What if I want you to fuck me into this mattress?" His teeth bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, sucking and licking at it, hoping to leave a pretty little mark. Something to remember Changbin by. "Shouldn't you give me what I want, puppy?" He wiggled his butt a little, looking up at the younger with a pout.  
  
A low growl came from Seungmin's throat, his hand going to squeeze the ass in front of him. "You shouldn't be a brat, Changbin. That's not how we get what we want, is it?" His hand came up and then back down, watching the way his butt jiggled. "Mm. Very pretty. Wonder what it would look like with a cock shoved in it?" He tilted his head in mock curiosity, his hand wandering around to unbutton the smaller boy's pants, tugging them down. "But first… I think you should be spanked for disobedience, Bin."  
  
A whine bubbled from his throat, shaking his head a bit. "No, no, hyung, I don't want that." He pouted, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that it would convince Seungmin to let him go. "Please, I'm sorry I'll be a good boy." He nodded to affirm his words, grunting when a slap came down on his ass anyway.  
  
"Do you have a word you want to use as a safeword, baby? I need to know if you really want this or if I ever make you uncomfortable." His fingertips trailed along Changbin's hips, eyeing the smaller boy's face for any visible signs of discomfort.  
  
"U-Um… how about sunflower? That works as a word for me. And... I'm fine. You can keep going." He gave Seungmin a reassuring smile, making sure he understands that he's perfectly fine with where this is going.  
  
Seungmin sat up, pulling Changbin into his lap and adjusting him, so he was on his stomach. "You've been bad, and I think that has to be punished, baby. I'm sorry, I don't like to do it, but you have to be put in your place." His hand went down to Changbin's pants, tugging them down just enough to be met with the smaller boy's ass. "Mm. Very nice…" He hummed to himself, squeezing a cheek. "You're going to count, okay? How many do you think I should do? I thought I'd go easy on you, since this is our first time, and just do 10. Is that reasonable, baby boy?"  
  
Changbin nodded slightly, wiggling his butt a little. "I can take it, puppy. I promise."  
  
The taller chuckled softly before raising his hand up and landing it on Changbin's ass, waiting for Changbin to squeal out the first number, and this continued, each spank getting harder.  
  
The boy in his lap could barely think, let alone count, but somehow he managed to squeak out a number each time. His dick was leaking all over Seungmin's leg, begging to be played with. "10!" It came in almost a shout-whisper, his thighs trembling from the sensation. "Puppy, I-I'm sorry, I deserved to be punished." He whimpered softly, attempting to push himself upwards, so he was sitting in Seungmin's lap. "Ow, ow, owww." A pout came to his face as Seungmin helped him sit up. "It hurts. Make it better, Minnie."  
  
The brunette's hand wandered down to gently rub the skin he had spanked, kissing all over Changbin's face. "I'm sorry it hurt, honey. Remember that the punishment had to be done, and puppy didn't enjoy doing it. But it'll feel better. How about I take your mind off of it?" He gently placed Changbin onto the bed, heading into a shoebox underneath his bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. "Let me play with you, baby, I'll make the pain fade."  
  
The elder nodded, flipping onto his stomach, mainly to avoid the pain from his bottom. "Please, Minnie, it hurts so bad." It didn't hurt that much, but he was definitely playing it up to get the utmost attention from Seungmin.  
  
"Actually, I have a better idea." He put the lube to the side, he may still need it in the future, but for now… He had his tongue to help him out. Seungmin gently adjusted Changbin, so his ass was a bit more in the air, his hands wandering down to his cheeks, gently rubbing them to relieve some of the pain. He then spread Changbin out, his tongue going to circle around his rim.  
  
"M-Min!" He yelped out in surprise, his hands clenching at the sheets underneath him. He definitely wasn't expecting it, but he also wasn't protesting to it. "M-More, please."  
  
Seungmin nodded, continuing his adventures with his tongue, circling around the rim a bit before gently pushing his tongue in. He did his best to make sure that Changbin was nice and slicked up with his spit and that he wasn't pressing in too fast, just giving him time to adjust to the feeling of being stretched.  
  
Changbin was practically panting, his back arching up against Seungmin's tongue. "Please, please, Min, please. Need more."  
  
"You're so needy... You'll take what I give you, Bin." His voice was firm but he had no intention of punishing Changbin further. Since it was their first time together, he didn't want to go too far and scare Changbin off, after all. But he wanted Changbin to understand what the rules were. Seungmin leaned back in, continuing the invasion of his tongue, licking into him. The way Changbin's thighs shook beneath encouraged him to continue. So he began a full steady rhythm of sucking and fucking him with his tongue, gripping at the smaller boy's hips tightly.  
  
"Please, please, please…" Changbin was a mess, his back arched, his head pressed into the pillow beneath him. He was practically babbling at this point, little bits of drool running down his mouth. "Puppy…" He whined softly, attempting to push his ass up against Seungmin's face, but to no avail.  
  
"What do you want, Changbin?" He pulled back, wiping at his chin a little. "You keep pleading, what is it that you want? Is my tongue not good enough for you?"  
  
"N-No I mean.. I just want your cock in me, please, puppy." A pout came to his face. He wanted to be a good boy for Seungmin but he needed something more in him. "Want feel full, want you to make me feel full, please."  
  
The taller chuckled softly, grabbing for the bottle of lube he had tossed aside earlier. "So, Binnie is a little cockslut, isn't he? Needs to be filled with cock?" He raised an eyebrow at the twitch he got from Changbin's cock. "Does Binnie like it when I talk to him like this? When I talk to him like the dumb baby he is?" The reactions he got from Changbin confirmed that he did indeed like being talked to like this. "So dumb, couldn't even get himself off on my tongue, he needs my cock to come." He squirted a little of the lube onto his fingers, spreading it a bit before pushing them against Changbin's rim. He had stretched him with his tongue earlier, but he wanted to make sure he was fully ready to go.  
  
Changbin whined softly, shaking his head. "Want cock, not fingers." He pouted, looking up at Seungmin with a pleading look in his eyes. "I'm ready, I swear, please get in me. I don't need to be stretched any further."  
  
"Can't even wait, can you? So desperate to be filled with cock… it's pathetic." His tone was mean, but he retracted his fingers at Changbin's request, lining his cock up instead. "I guess I have to give my dumb baby what he wants, anyways. Maybe I can fuck some sense into you?" An eyebrow raised as he watched the way Changbin twitched at the words, before beginning to push himself in. He was slow, making sure to take his time, not wanting to overwhelm Changbin. It took him a few before he was fully sheathed inside him, deciding to pause and wait for Changbin to signal that he was good to go. "Binnie, are you alright?" He was softer this time, running his hands up and down his back to soothe him.  
  
Changbin was so full, it felt absolutely glorious. He genuinely wanted to sit here with Seungmin's cock in him for the rest of his life. Did he really need anything else other than this cock filling his ass? He wasn't sure the answer was yes. "'M good, puppy. Need a moment." It had felt so good stretching him out, felt like he was being split in half in the best possible way. "You feel so good, puppy... Want you to move, please."  
  
With that cue, Min decided to oblige, beginning to move. His hands gripped at Changbin's hips, starting off at a slow pace. He wanted to make sure Changbin was alright, after all. "You're so.. Tight, Bin." He groaned softly, everything in him wanted to fuck into this tightness, wanted to get lost in it the way it sucked him in was indescribable. "Can I fuck my dumb baby yet?" His voice was strained from the way he was holding himself back.  
  
"Fuck me, Min. Use me however you want, don't hold yourself back, I hear it in your voice. Don't do that, just make me yours, baby." He pushed back a bit as an invitation to Seungmin to go for what he wanted.  
  
Seungmin couldn't hold back any longer, and with that invitation, he began to snap his hips at a faster rate, groaning at the way the tightness continued to suck him back in. "Shit.." A few curses came out under his breath as he continued to move into him, the only sound that was present in the room was the sound of skin slapping and moans from the two boys. "You're a dumb baby, only good for being filled with cock. But you're my dumb baby, okay? Only my cock gets to fill you up like this. Tell me you're mine, Bin, say it."  
  
"'M yours, puppy, all yours. Only want your cock in me, promise." His words were slurred as his body was much more focused on the cock fucking into him. "You feel so good, make me feel so full, Min." He groaned softly, his hands gripping at the sheets underneath him, gasping softly when he felt a particular thrust hit just the right spot. "M-Min, right there, right there, please, d-don't stop-!"  
  
Seungmin picked up his hips, making sure to angle his thrusts directly at that specific spot. "Can Binnie come untouched? Can you come from just my cock fucking you?" His hand wandered up to wrap into Changbin's hair, tugging his head back. "Want Bin to come all over these sheets, make himself all messy, without me even touching him. Can my dumb baby do that? I'm sure even you can do that."  
  
Changbin whined softly, his cock twitching at every word, and the hold Seungmin had on his hair made this all the better. "Puppy, I'm close-" He could feel the way his core was knotting up, begging for that release. "Harder, puppy, please, need more."  
  
The younger had no reason not to comply, so he began to press his hips into him harder. "Come, Binnie. Let go." He tugged at his hair again, his hips pressing into that specific spot with no signs of relent.  
  
All of the sensations were so overwhelming, even with Changbin trying to hold back, he couldn't. His release fought against Changbin's resistance and won, covering Changbin's chest and sheets. A high-pitched moan left his mouth, gripping at the sheets tightly. "Puppy, I want you to come in me, please. Breed me, make me yours, you have to-" He was pleading with Seungmin to come inside him, making himself clench around his cock.  
  
The clenching was driving him crazy, his hips losing their steady pace as he felt himself work to his release. "Fuck, fuck… going to make you all mine, baby. You know who you belong to, right?" There was a final clench around him, and he let go, filling Changbin with his seed. A hum passed through his lips as he emptied his cock into the smaller boy.  
  
A moment of silence fell over the room, it was just the sound of the two of them trying to catch their breath. After a moment, Seungmin went to pull himself out but was quickly stopped by Changbin.  
  
"No, don't- not yet. Want to be full. I don't want to lose your cum, please."  
  
Seungmin sighed softly, running his hands along Changbin's hips, rubbing into them soothingly. They had gone through a lot these past few hours. "I gotta pull out, baby, you're clenching, and it's..too much. I have a plug, if you want me to plug you up? You can keep the cum in you as long as you want."  
  
Changbin nodded weakly, whining a little as Seungmin pulled out, but his worrying was quickly plugged up once he felt a new invasion. "Thank you." He mumbled out, wiggling his ass a bit. It felt nice to be this full. "Want to go to sleep." He snuggled into the blankets, failing to remember that they were covered in cum. "Eww." He was being incredibly whiny but that was just how he was after sex. "This is all sticky." He huffed softly, grabbing the blankets and throwing them on the floor.  
  
"You're so bratty right now, baby." A soft laugh passed Min's lips, picking up the ruined blankets and tossing them into the laundry basket. "Here." He pulled a sheet off of the other bed in the room, wrapping that around Changbin. "You need to shower, but you seem to be refusing to do so. But I am going to make you eat. I'll be right back, alright?" He disappeared from the room, coming back shortly afterward with a bowl of grapes and bottles of water, pushing a grape into Changbin's mouth. "Come on. You gotta eat. Don't be bratty with me, baby."  
  
A pout adorned Changbin's face, giving in to eating the grapes and drinking some water. "I want Seungmin to cuddle with me. You're taking too long!"  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down." The grapes were set aside, sliding into the bed next to him, pulling Changbin into a hug. Changbin was bratty and needy, but Seungmin would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He knew he was acting like this because of him and it made him feel wanted. "I'm right here, you can calm down." His hand went into Changbin's hair, kissing his forehead lightly.  
  
"I'll always be right here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Follow me on twitter @LLNOKITTY  
> Leave kudos, let me know what ya thought!


End file.
